Brought to You by
by DanelleSephton
Summary: You just wanted to watch anime. You made sure no one would interrupt; not your dad, your brothers, your mom. But, of course, the only thing left in the world to interrupt you did. Now, all the Hetalia cast members have made it their job to interrupt all the commercials during your marathon of their show. Well, this should be fun... Accepting commercial requests
1. All-American Spice

You landed with a brief 'thud' on your couch. Somewhere in the kitchen, you heard your mom yell to stop jumping on it, but you really didn't care. It was show time.

Everyone in your family knew that from 7 pm to at least 6 am, every Saturday, was nerd time. One does not interrupt nerd time. EVER. This was the only time all week that your cheap, old TV with horrible service was free from annoying brothers and Tranformers (which really weren't that bad, it was mostly who was watching it) or your mom with soap operas (the soap is a lie. There is NOTHING clean about them) or most importantly, your dad's fishing shows (fish guts HD).

No, Saturdays were yours. Your mom always made a huge diner every Sunday, so she was busy preparing, and your dad always took your brothers out for ice-cream and a movie (you declined to go, as Monster University is much to sophisticated for you). So, you had the whole living room to your otaku self. You had quickly established multiple piles of every manga and comic books known to man beside you, and threw several Doctor Who and anime box sets onto your lamp table.

A grin graced your face as your Sebastian blanket was wrapped around your arms and your mom put some popcorn on the table, "Don't wake the neighbors this go around, sweetheart," she smiled, "The cops have better things to do than pry you from the good Doctor."

"Like they could ever accomplish it…" you muttered as you picked up the remote.

Your mom laughed, "Well you know what they say."

"Seventh times the charm?" you cocked your head.

"I think we're more on eight," she said as she left to check on her stew.

You smiled as you sunk deeper into your blanket. This was going to be great. A whole night to yourself.

You quickly rushed through the channels, ignoring the Dark Knight Rises and an Indiana Jones marathon, till you came to your goal; FUNimation.

The beloved provider of every otaku's passion was having a marathon of Hetalia (a show you have only recently become addicted to) and it was going on till ten, and almost every episode of the dub was there. After the marathon, you felt like being multicultural, so you planned on popping in some Doctor Who then end the evening with some good old fashion, American comics.

In a few seconds, you heard the familiar theme song play, signaling the start of the marathon. You grabbed your popcorn and settled down.

You were greeted by the face of a smiling American talking about the world conference. You laughed at the characters arguing, despite how many times you had seen it. It was always funny.

As soon as the commercial break came, your popcorn was already depleting rapidly. You were about to go get more, when you saw it.

_What the hell is America doing in the All-Spice commercial? _Was your first thought as you registered the smiling blonde on your screen, wearing nothing but a patriotic towel around his waist. You had a few other thoughts, but they are a bit above the current rating, and the author likes being sane, so they will not be mentioned. Still, seeing America shirtless was pretty entertaining.

_Hello fangirls, look at your government _he said, still smiling. You past a glimpse to your Canadian history book you happened to have borrowed from the libray

_Now back to me_

You immediately abridged

_Now back to your government _

Turn

_Now back to me! Sadly, Mattie is not me, but if he stopped using French body wash and switched to All-American Spice, he could smell like me._

What the hell? How did he know you had a Canadian history book?

_Cause I can, girl, roll with it._

You nodded and mumbled a 'touché' before you could realize that not only were you talking to a commercial, it was talking back.

_Anyway, look down, back up._

Once again, you went along with it.

_Where are you? You're in America, with the country your country could smell._

"I'm not Canadian," you said.

_That's your fault for having a Canadian textbook!_

You rolled your eyes, "At least you can tell I'm in America, genius."

_Yeah, well what's in your hand?_

You looked to your hand "Nothing…"

_Yeah well look back at the hero! Cause I have it, it's two tickets a Yankees game._

"The Yankees are losing," you commented.

_Shut up! You know you love them. _

"I don't."

_Gah, well look at your hand again._

"Why?"

_Because the tickets are now popcorn!_

"I didn't have the tickets in the first place!" you argued, completely unfazed by the fact your having an intelligent conversation with a TV, "And the popcorn was already here."

_Yes, well, any of these miracles are possible when your country smells like All-American Spice and not France._

You threw your arms up, "You don't make any sense! Not a single one of your arguments had a valid point! Why in the world should I agree with you?"

_I'm on a horse._

And the commercial ended.

_**HI! I'M DANELLESEPTHON! x realizes cap lock is still on x Whoops XD Anyway, this is a little drabble series I'm doing in between updating UK and US's blog and We All Fall Down. I haven't done humor in a while, so this is probably really bad. I just had this idea that had to be done, so, I did.**_

_**If you had any commercial requests, or character requests, just ask. This should be really fun ;D**_


	2. Russia Deserves a Cool Refreshing Vodka!

**Otaku-Jewel, I apologize that I didn't put Hungary in this, and it isn't the new Wendy's commercial, but I found THIS, and it just screamed RUSSIA DESERVES A COOL REFRESHING VODKA. But have no fear, I will do that other one later.**

You sighed as America's shirtless image left your TV screen.

You really didn't know what to think about it, but you figured that it was more interesting than anything you planned, so why not go along with it?

You waited the five minutes till episode two was over. By that time, your popcorn had been refilled and your 'One Hell of a' mug was filled to the brim with Earl Grey. Watching the magical box of tomatoes fairy actually made you forget about the weird commercials, but suddenly, when Italy stopped singing about drawing circles, you were reminded of the Hetalian commercial invasion by a Russian man kicking a tree… while wearing a red piggy tail wig.

"Ivan?" you gapped, holding back little laughs, "What the hell are you doing?"

You could see him smile eerily as he beat the hell out of the tree

_America is going to die. _

"Good to know who I can blame for this," you mentioned to yourself. You then noticed several other nations also kicking trees behind him. Suddenly, Ivan stoped kicking, like he just had an amazing revelation.

_Wait a minute. This feels so wrong_

"You don't say?"

_Shut up. I mean, just because their doing it doesn't mean I have to, right?_

_Why are the nations such stick in the muds? _

_The world would be all dry if everyone was so boring._

You tought for a second, "You know, you make a point, but I don't see what this has to do with kicking trees."

_Yeah, instead of everyone happy and cheerful... this is ridiculous, I know how to fix this!_

You watched as the Russian turned away from the tree and pulled a bottle out of his coat and held it up

_I deserve a cool refreshing vodka!_

You looked at him oddly, "What in the world does that have to do with your hatred of trees?" Ivan just ignored you and caught the attention of the others nations.

_That's right you heard me! I deserve a cool refreshing vodka! Not just because I can tear a phone book with my bare hands NO!_

By this point, even the other nations were nodding in agreement. So far, Ivan managed to get England (God, there giving him vodka…), France, Spain, Prussia, Germany, both Italys, and China over to the dark side. The Russian looked at you through the TV

_I deserve a cool refreshing vodka, because I have a mouth, and it wants one!_

"Good argument."

_Shut up, you know you do too._

He then turned back to the nations

_AND SO DO YOU!_

You just watched as all the nations began to chant with him.

_COOL REFRESHING VODKA! COOL REFRESHING VODKA! COOL REFRESHING VODKA! COOL REFRESHING VODKA! COOL REFRESHING VODKA!_

You just sighed as the commercial ended, "That's right."


End file.
